ians_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Renamed workouts of 2017
<--- Return to the workout page I make an effort to come up with unique names for all my workouts. Occasionally, I'll change the name of a workout from something to something else. This is a list of all the workouts that used to have different names, or even brief ideas I had for names that were ultimately rejected. This is more for my own personal reference than anything. 2017 August #6: North Side Adventure I was going to call this "Trial Walk - Part IV" (which I ended up doing the following day as a separate workout), as it was originally meant to be a short stroll, similar to the previous three Trial Walks. However, I ended up walking much further than originally intended, and so I went with a name more fitting for a longer walk. October #76: Kelowna Trail When I was visiting Kelowna and first recorded this workout, I saved it as "Kelowna Hike", but shortly after I opted to call it "Kelowna Trail" instead. No real reason; I just decided the latter sounded better. However, I only updated the workout name. I forgot to rename the route as well, and thus the route remained "Kelowna Hike" for a long time. I finally noticed this discrepancy in January of 2018 (the same time I renamed workout #77 below), and so I changed the route to "Kelowna Trail" to match with the workout name. #77: Kelowna Quest Formerly titled "Kelowna Trail II: The Sequel", as a follow-up to my prior "Kelowna Trail". The name remained for a long time. I eventually decided to rename the second Kelowna Trail to "Kelowna Quest" to differentiate the two. I decided that "Kelowna Quest" shouldn't be labelled as a direct sequel to "Kelowna Trail". This was because, with "Kelowna Trail", I did not pick the route path, as I was following behind Mom and Jordan. Whereas with "Kelowna Quest", I did ''pick the path since I was out walking by myself, and it ended up being a much longer walk anyway. Enough for me to decide that "Kelowna Quest" should be its own thing. '#89: Adventure Walk I' Originally I labelled this as "Adventure Walk #1", but decided to change it to a roman numeral after I did the second workout. December '#136: Coachwood Nostalgia Walk' Originally the workout name was "Winter Adventure++ I" and the route name was "Coachwood Adventure". Shortly after, I changed the workout name to "December Adventure I" (the route remained "Coachwood Adventure"), as I wanted to distinguish this workout from my prior "Winter Adventure" and "Winter Adventure+" series of workouts. About half a month later, I changed both the workout and the route to "Coachwood Nostalgia Walk I", as I wanted to reserve the name "December Adventure" for a potential walk next year. Another half a month later, I changed the workout and route names again, this time to "Coachwood Nostalgia Walk" (removing the roman numeral). '#137: Coachwood Nostalgia Walk redux' The workout name used to be "December Adventure II" and the route name used to be "Coachwood Adventure II", until I later changed both to "Coachwood Nostalgia Walk II", to match with my renaming of the previous walk. About half a month later, I changed the workout and route names again, this time to "Coachwood Nostalgia Walk redux". '#150: Long Road to the Library' The workout name used to be "5k Plus I", while the route name was "Long Road to the Library". The "5k Plus" was a reference to the fact that I'd been planning to do a series of walks throughout the week that were at least 5 kilometers long. However, the third walk of that week (Walmart Parking Lot Adventure) ended up being the last one, whereas I'd originally been planning at least eight of them. Sometime next year, I might take another stab at doing a series of "5k Plus" walks. As such, I renamed this workout from "5k Plus I" to "Long Road to the Library" (the same as the route name), to keep the name "5k Plus" open for a potential walk next year. '#152: Henderson Lake & beyond' The workout name used to be "5k Plus II", while the route name was "Henderson Lake & beyond". I changed it so the workout name and route name were the same. See above. '#153: Walmart Parking Lot Adventure' The workout name used to be "5k Plus III", while the route name was "Walmart Parking Lot Adventure". I changed it so the workout name and route name were the same. See above. '#166: Waldhaus Restaurant & downtown ' Originally titled "Banff Trip: Waldhaus Restaurant & downtown" for both the workout and route, I later decided to shorten it and lop off the "Banff Trip" part. (I named this one before I got around to naming the other workouts I did in Banff, hence none of the others ever had "Banff Trip" in the title.) '#168: Mike's Hard Walk' Briefly had the idea to call this "Booze Walk", before settling on the current name. '#172: Supper at the Saunders'' Originally "Supper at Gayle's & Wade's". Sometime later I changed it to "Saunders" (Gayle's and Wade's last name) because it gave the title a nicer much ring. 2018 January '#6: Burgers & Playgrounds' Was going to call this "Burger Quest VI", as it was planned to be a short walk to Burger King and back, much like my previous five Burger Quest walks. Since I ended up extending the walk, I decided upon a different name. February '#16: Mall Jam III: The Threequel' Originally titled "Mall Jam III: The Next Sequel". I changed 'Next Sequel' to 'Threequel', as I might do the former subtitle if there ends up being a "Mall Jam IV". '#17: Stubbs Stroll' I came up with the current title after Mom told me about the "mission" we were going to do today for our walk. Later when we were out walking, she suggested the name "The Parcel Pickup", and I briefly considered calling it that instead because I actually liked that name better. However, I decided I'll reserve that name for a potential workout in the future, one that doesn't necessarily involve Stubbs Pharmacy. When I told her about my current name, she also suggested "Slippery Stubbs Stroll" and "Slippery Snowy Stubbs Stroll", but I opted for the more simple title. I might use these alternate titles if I ever end up doing another walk to Stubbs. '#22: Shores & Docks of Glovertown''' Ever-so-briefly titled "The Shores & Docks of Glovertown". I removed "The" from the title because it made it sound like I was doing an expansive walk of the shoreline, when in fact it was a fairly brief walk, and contained to one small area.